Mutants & Mutants
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Un mot pour deux définitions différentes. Une Guerre se prépare, une femme connue des premiers X-Men refait son apparition après 15 ans de silence, mais elle n'est pas seule. Après tout ne dit-on pas que tout nouvelle aide est la bienvenue?
1. Sauvé in-extremis

Mutants et Mutants

Source: X-Men (films) + Tortues Ninjas (film 2014 et 2016)

Genre: Romance + Amitié + Drame

Couple: A deviner!

Disclaimers: _Les personnages des deux univers ne sont pas à moi sauf deux! Splinter n'est pas présent dans cette fiction!

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

-Les phrases entre ~..~ sont le fait qu'un ou plusieurs personnages parlent par télépathie!

_Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un ou plusieurs personnages parlent une autre langue!

Résumé: Un mot pour deux définitions différentes. Une Guerre se prépare, une femme connue des premiers X-Men refait son apparition après 15 ans de silence, mais elle n'est pas seule. Après tout ne dit-on pas que tout nouvelle aide est la bienvenue?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ceci est mon deuxième crossover car c'est la première fois que je vais m'attaquer à deux univers aussi différents que les films de TMNT et du cartoon de X-Men Évolution! Je tiens néanmoins à préciser qu'il y aura des références à X-Men 2 (dites-le-moi par MP si jamais je me serai trompée quelque part)! J'espère que vous saurez être sympas car c'est une première pour moi! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Sauvé in-extremis

Dans la maison des Grey, au salon

L'atmosphère est lourde, menaçante. Une jeune femme et deux hommes (un assit dans un fauteuil roulant et un autre se tenant sur ses jambes) se trouvent dans la pièce. Une discussion est entamée où un des deux hommes essaye de calmer l'unique femme présente.

Mais cela s'avère difficile, des meubles et objets s'élèvent dans le ciel, les voitures à l'extérieur aussi quittent la terre ferme. La jeune femme ne contrôle plus rien, un vent invisible soulève sa chevelure de flammes, son regard haineux et onyx foudroient les deux hommes. Sous les yeux incrédules de l'homme debout il voit l'autre homme être soulevé de son fauteuil roulant qui, effrayé, essaye d'atteindre la raison de la jeune femme, en vain.

-JEEEAAAANN! hurle l'homme de terreur.

Puis le noir l'enveloppe...La Mort a été rapide.

-Rles...

une voix. De femme, visiblement. Qui l'appelle.

-Cha...

Étrange. N'est-il pas censé être mort?

-CHARLES!

Rouvrant les yeux brusquement l'homme sursaute. Tournant la tête vers la voix il croise un doux regard noir où brillent frayeur, soulagement, interrogation et amour.

Un flash frappe l'homme. Il se voit jeune homme faisant tournoyer dans les airs dans ses bras une jeune femme possédant le même regard captivant, une chevelure de jais encadrant un visage en forme de cœur qui rit, d'un rire aussi clair que le cristal. Il aime la femme qu'il tient dans ses bras et sait que cette dernière l'aime aussi.

Comme preuve de leur Amour les deux jeunes gens s'embrassent avec passion et fièvre, scellant par ce geste les promesses d'avenir comme quoi ils seront toujours ensemble...

-Charles? répète la femme, inquiète.

-Tang Shen...murmure, indécis, le prénommé Charles en se mettant assis, le dos calé par d'épais oreillers. Est-ce vraiment toi?

Un sourire tremblant, des larmes qu'on retient difficilement. Des mains qui encadrent avec douceur le visage de l'homme.

-Oui, Charles...acquiesce la femme. C'est bien moi.

Et dans une parfaite synchronisation, comme si le Temps se serait arrêté, les deux adultes ferment les yeux, rapprochant leur visage l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres...

-Hé, les gars! s'écrie une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. J'ai retrouvé maman!

Se séparant, ils sentent leurs joues être très chaudes, le cœur battant la chamade. La femme tourne la tête, fâchée.

-Michelangelo! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de frapper avant d'enter?

-'solé, 'man..s'excuse la voix.

Curieux, le prénommé Charles tourne la tête vers la voix et ouvre de grands yeux surprit en voyant à qui appartient la voix!

-Une...Tortue?

En effet sur le seuil de la chambre se tient une tortue de plusieurs mètres de haut, portant un bandeau orange noué derrière la tête et un collier de coquillage accompagné de lunettes noires. Les yeux bleus bébés de la tortue sont fixés au sol, ses mains à trois doigts (trois?!) se tordent dans tous les sens, signe de nervosité.

-Qui est-ce, Shen?

Entendant la voix étrangère, Michelangelo lève la tête et, curieux, demande:

-Vous êtes qui? demande, méfiante, à son tour la tortue prénommée.

-Va au salon, Mikey et préviens tes frères. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Bien que la voix de Tang Shen soit calme, Charles a parfaitement entendu l'ordre caché. Et il semble que la tortue aussi puisqu'elle quitte rapidement la pièce tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu es bien sévère envers cette jeune tortue. lui fait remarquer Charles.

Un soupir, une main qu'on passe dans les cheveux, la lèvre inférieure mordue par des dents blanches, signe d'hésitation.

-C'est une très longue histoire, Charles, mais sache que c'est la stricte vérité.

Une main douce qu'on pose sur la joue, un sourire encourageant, l'œil brillant d'Amour brut.

-Je t'écoute.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un petit chapitre pour commencer, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Dis-moi tout par reviews, s'il vous plaît, vous serez géniaux! À la prochaine pour le chapitre 2!**

 **PS: Pour le visuel des personnages de X-Men, moi je m'aide du cartoon de X-Men Évolution que je trouve beaucoup plus beaux, mais vous êtes libres d'imaginer les perso' ayant soit le visage des acteurs des films des années 2000 soit des autres cartoons!  
**


	2. Un pouvoir à double tranchant

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font droit au cœur, sachez-le! Comme je vous le disais dans le 1er chapitre ce crossover ne sera pas des plus simples, j'espère que vous saurez m'apporter lumière et aide durant la réalisation! En vous remerciant à l'avance! Oh, j'allais oublié! Si jamais il y a des fautes ou des oublis, merci de me le faire part par MP, merci beaucoup!  
**

Chapitre 2: Un pouvoir à double tranchant!

Trois heures. Il faut trois heures à Tang Shen pour raconter à Charles tout ce qui s'est passé quinze ans auparavant. Au comble de la surprise, Charles en a la bouche grande ouverte. Se reprenant, l'homme ferme les yeux, toujours aussi surprit.

-Si j'ai bien compris tu as quitté l'Institut car tu avais senti les projets d'Éric et que tu étais contre, mais pas assez puissante pour l'affronter. Après t'être installée à New-York tu as décidé de servir de cobaye de même que quatre bébés tortues. Suite à l'incendie qui tua l'un des scientifiques tu as prit la décision d'être la mère et maître de Michelangelo et de ses frères, prenant la décision de vivre dans les égouts tout en les formant dans l'art des Ninjas. Une fois leur formation (presque) finie ils pouvaient sortir seulement la nuit tombée afin que personne ne puisse les voir. Et vous avez affronté et vaincu Shredder, un homme ordinaire, qui a essayé de voler le mutagène présent dans l'organisme de tes enfants.

-C'est cela même. acquiesce Tang Shen. Ce sont des mutants, mais contrairement à nous c'est le mutagène qui leur a 'donné' leurs capacités à parler, se tenir debout et de réfléchir. On pourrait presque les qualifier de tortues humanoïde.

-Savent-ils que tu en es une, toi aussi? demande Charles.

-Ils le savent. acquiesce la mère de famille. Mais, dis-moi, Charles? Qui est cette femme qui a faillit te tuer tout à l'heure?

Semblant se souvenir, Charles se frappe le front de sa main gauche.

-Jean! J'avais complètement oublié!

-Jean? répète la femme, étonnée. Le Docteur Jean Grey?

Étonné, l'homme chauve regarde la femme qu'il aime, les sourcils relevé vers le hauts.

-Comment la connais-tu?

-Elle est assez connue dans les journaux scientifiques que lit mon fils Donatello. sourit Tang Shen puis devenant sérieuse. Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu te tuer, Charles? Pendant le court instant où je me suis téléportée pour te sauver et partir j'ai senti sa haine envers toi.

Charles hésite. Doit-il en parler à la femme qui lui fait face? Cette même femme que son cœur déborde d'Amour rien qu'en la voyant? _Après tout elle m'a raconté le pourquoi elle avait quitté l'Institut 15 ans plus tôt._

-Jean est le Phénix. révèle Charles avec le plus grand sérieux.

Au comble de l'horreur Tang Shen pose ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Alors que Charles est sur le point de reprendre la parole une voix furieuse s'élève faisant sursauter les deux adultes:

-PUTAIN, AKE, FAIS CHIER!

Un rire clair s'élève, un bruit de course-poursuite s'ensuit. Tang Shen soupire, se lève afin de se diriger vers la porte, mais cette dernière s'ouvre avec fracas où sous les yeux étonnés de Charles Xavier entre un jeune garçon, mais pas n'importe quel adolescent...un Amérindien!

Âgé d'une quinzaine d'années l'adolescent porte une veste sans manche et un pantalon en peau de daim, pieds nus. Deux plumes bleues se situent derrière son oreille gauche, un collier de cuivre où pendent des petites sphères vertes qui, à moins qu'il ne soit fatigué, luisent faiblement, mais le plus frappant sont sa chevelure blanche, les piercing à l'oreille gauche et les yeux bleus du jeune garçon.

D'ailleurs ce dernier tourne la tête vers le Professeur Xavier pour ensuite reculer de trois pas, les yeux agrandis par la peur...Au plus grand étonnement de Charles qui entend les pensées de l'adolescent. _Homme blanc...Bâton-tonnerre...Cris...Douleur..._

-Akecheta, que se passe-t-il? demande, inquiète, Tang Shen en lisant la terreur dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

-Bolles°...est la seule réponse de l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne fasse demi-tour sans arriver à détourner les yeux de Charles.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Michelangelo et de ses frères le collier du jeune Amérindien brille de mille feux, le jeune garçon a le teint blafard, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Se retournant brusquement, il ne fait que trois pas lorsque l'adolescent sent sa conscience faiblir rapidement jusqu'à disparaître, une fléchette dans la nuque, les perles de son collier s'éteignant aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient mises à briller.

Akecheta serait sûrement tombé par terre si Raphaël ne l'aurait retenu à temps. Le portant dans ses bras forts la tortue au bandeau rouge fusille du regard son frère au bandeau mauve.

-La prochaine fois, t'arrêtes d'utiliser ce truc sur Akecheta! Compris?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, Raph'. explique la tortue au bandeau mauve. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Akecheta aurait utilisé son pouvoir et se serait peut être perdu entre deux époques sans la moindre parcelle de chances de revenir à notre époque!

-Les garçons! prend la parole la mère de famille.

Tournant la tête vers leur mère les trois nouvelles tortues remarquent que l'homme que leur mère a sauvé est réveillé.

 _Plus tard, Charles._ répond par la pensée Tang Shen en sentant le regard de l'homme dans son dos.

~Très bien _._ ~ acquiesce le Professeur Xavier.

-Raphaël, amène Akecheta dans sa chambre et reste auprès de lui, Léonardo occupes-toi de Charles pendant mon absence, Michangelo et Donatello venez avec moi.

Et comme ordonnés les quatre tortues obéissent bien que celle répondant au nom de Raphaël marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il n'est pas une nounou, faisant sourire Charles.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard Tang Shen et ses fils cadets sont à l'extérieur, Raph' au chevet de l'adolescent et Léo à la droite de Charles, tous deux lisant un livre, mais l'adulte est incapable de se concentrer dans sa lecture, inquiet pour ses élèves.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, Professeur? prend la parole Léonardo.

Surprit d'être percé à jour par un adolescent-tortue le Professeur tourne la tête vers le fils aîné de son amie. Grand, le teint forêt, l'œil saphir mit en valeur par un bandeau couleur azur, la jambe gauche bandée du haut de la cuisse jusqu'à la cheville.

-Je suis inquiet pour mes élèves. Ils doivent penser que je suis mort.

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Léonardo, l'ayant remarqué Charles demande au fils aîné de son amie à quoi il pense.

-Avez-vous oublié le pouvoir de téléportation de Mère?

À l'extérieur Tang Shen et ses fils sont à la recherche d'un fauteuil roulant de qualité pour Charles lorsque tout à coup la mère de famille tombe à genoux, hurlant de douleur sous le cri inquiet de Donatello et Michangelo!

Posant ses lunettes à infrarouges et médicales à l'emplacement de son nez Donatello remarque très vite que des marques de brûlures et différentes plaies apparaissent sur le corps de sa mère!

Dans les égouts Charles explique à un Léonardo stupéfait que la téléportation n'est pas le seul pouvoir que possède Tang Shen.

-Elle est capable de soigner n'importe quelles blessures qu'il s'agisse des siennes ou bien d'autrui, mais j'ai toujours refusé à ce qu'elle tente de réparer mes jambes.

-Pourquoi dont? fronce des sourcils la tortue au bandeau bleu. Vous n'aurez plus à vous déplacer en chaise roulante.

-Le pouvoir de guérison de votre mère est à double tranchant car si elle soigne les personnes blessées, quelques temps plus tard son propre corps se recouvre des blessures qu'elle a soigné.

-Mais alors...murmure Léo, le teint livide.

-Oui, Léonardo. acquiesce Charles, le visage triste. Votre mère sait qu'elle court un grand danger en portant secours à ceux qui en ont besoin.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Êtes-vous surpris par ce 2ème chapitre? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!**

°Charles Bolles était un hors la loi américain connu sous le surnom de Black Bart! Pour le bien de ma fiction, j'imagine que cet homme est un des aïeuls de Charles Xavier qu'Akecheta a reconnu en Charles! En espérant que cette explication vous aura satisfait(e)s!


End file.
